Soirée d'été
by janiejones77
Summary: Jess va voir Rory à la réception du mariage de Sookie. Ils sont dans les bois et s'embrassent... Rory rompt avec Dean, lui avouant avoir des sentiments pour Jess. (Literati) (Complète)
1. Chapitre 1

L'action prend place en plein milieu de la réception de mariage de Sookie et Jackson.  
  
Rory s'était éloignée de la foule. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Dean l'accompagnait au mariage et ils avaient eus une énorme dispute le matin même, ce qui rendait les choses très pénibles. Ils s'étaient chamaillés à propos de Jess. Encore. Dean avait ramené le sujet de l'accident sur le tapis. Rory avait défendue Jess et Dean en avait été terriblement jaloux.  
  
Rory était perdue dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle aperçue une silhouette au loin, à travers les arbres. D'ici on aurait pu juré que c'était... Non impossible il était à New York... N'est-ce pas ? Les battements de cœur de Rory accélèrent lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la personne. Plus elle s'avançait, plus elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. C'était Jess.  
  
Mue par une soudaine impulsion, Rory coura vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de lui, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant contre elle.  
  
- Tu me manquais tellement... laissa t'elle échapper.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres gênée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?  
  
Jess l'attira encore plus vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Terriblement.  
  
Embarrassé, Jess sentit une érection déformer ses pantalons.  
  
« Merde pensa t'il. Elle va s'en rendre compte et va croire que... Qu'est- ce qu'elle va croire au juste ? »  
  
Il décida de ne pas s'en faire avec ça et de savourer chaque instant que passerait Rory dans ses bras. Avec un certain plaisir, il sentit le corps de Rory se rapprocher du sien. Le cœur de Jess fit un bond. Et s'il l'embrassait maintenant, allait-elle le repousser ? Probablement pas.  
  
Rory leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Je voulais te voir, dit-il doucement.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard profond. Jess continua :  
  
- Je reviens habiter chez Luke.  
  
Soudainement, Rory l'embrassa. Passionnément, violemment même. Le baiser dura un très long moment pendant lequel ils eurent l'impression que plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Puis finalement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
  
Rory réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait embrassée Jess. Alors qu'elle était toujours avec Dean. Elle ferma les yeux. « Ne pense plus à Dean » se dit-elle.  
  
Elle sentit la main de Jess lui caresser doucement les cheveux.  
  
- Jess ? demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Ç'a été terriblement dur de ne pas pouvoir te parler à chaque jour... Tu me manquais atrocement... Surtout que...  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
- Que quoi ? l'encouragea Jess.  
  
- Ça ne va plus très bien avec Dean dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Elle regarda Jess.  
  
Elle vit une lueur de bonheur passer dans son regard. Elle y vit aussi de l'amour. Elle esquissa un sourire. Jess l'aimait.  
  
Elle reprit la parole.  
  
- On s'est disputés aujourd'hui. À cause de toi. Dean est revenu sur le sujet de l'accident. J'ai pris ta défense.  
  
Jess eut un pauvre sourire.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Il s'empara du poignet de Rory, celui qu'elle s'était fracturée. Elle n'avait plus son plâtre. Jess y faisait doucement courir ses doigt et y déposa ensuite un baiser. Rory le regardait faire, complètement paralysée. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle et Jess auraient pu vivre si elle n'avait pas été avec Dean. Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Elle avait eue très peur de perdre Jess lorsque Luke l'avait renvoyé à New York. Elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Une larme roula sur ses joues. Jess la remarqua.  
  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda t'il inquiet ?  
  
- Je me disais que j'ai eue peur de ne plus jamais te revoir lorsque tu es retourné à New York... Bouleversé par ses propos, Jess assécha la larme d'un baiser tendre.  
  
- Tu veux danser ?  
  
De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre parfaitement les premières notes de la chanson _Run to the water_ de Live.  
  
- Ok, accepta Rory en souriant.  
  
Jess la prit par la taille et se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
Rory ferma les paupières. Elle dansait avec Jess Mariano. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Et ils s'étaient embrassés.  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Jess et sentit toutes les tensions des dernières semaines s'évaporer. L'accident de voiture. La querelle de Lorelai et Luke. La réaction de Lorelai lorsqu'elle avait appris que Rory était allée à New York pour voir Jess. Et surtout Rory avait complètement oubliée Dean. Dean qu'elle avait beaucoup aimée, mais qu'elle n'avait pas aimée passionnément comme c'était le cas avec Jess.  
  
Jess était dans une sorte de torpeur qu'il espérait sans fin. C'était génial de sentir Rory tout contre lui. Lui aussi il avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Puis elle lui avait fait la surprise de lui rendre visite à New York. Ce qui l'avait fait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle.  
  
Ils dansèrent un moment en silence, puis finalement Rory leva les yeux vers Jess.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? lui demanda t'il.  
  
- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? demanda t'elle, murmurant presque.  
  
Rory hocha la tête bouleversée. Bien sûr, il était revenu pour elle.  
  
_In a moment we lost our minds here  
  
And lay our spirit down  
  
Today we lived a thousand years  
  
All we have is now  
_  
Rory resserra son étreinte auprès de Jess.  
  
- Tu le sais maintenant pourquoi je suis revenu ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Lorsqu'elle se termina, ils restèrent enlacés.  
  
- Rory ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu as dit que ça n'allait plus très bien entre toi et... et Dean.  
  
Il détestait prononcer le nom de ce dernier, surtout en ce moment, alors que lui et Rory étaient si bien ensemble.  
  
- C'est la vérité. Ça ne va plus du tout entre Dean et moi. Depuis que...  
  
Elle s'interrompit embarrassée et reprit quelques secondes plus tard :  
  
- Depuis que tu es arrivé à Stars Hollow.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Rory inspira profondément et continua.  
  
- Je crois que Dean et moi s'est terminé.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant de désir.  
  
- Ok, dit Jess.  
  
Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Finalement, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser passionné. Jess attira Rory plus près de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une ferveur dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable.  
  
Il y avait un arbre juste derrière elle et Jess l'y appuya doucement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Complètement pris par leur baiser, ils glissèrent lentement jusqu'au pied de l'arbre, pour se retrouver par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Une voix se fit entendre plus loin.  
  
- Rory ?  
  
Le couple enlacé ne l'entendit pas, trop occupés l'un par l'autre. La voix se rapprocha.  
  
- Rory ? Tu es l ?  
  
Cette fois, ils l'entendirent. Rory sursauta et repoussa Jess.  
  
- C'est Dean, murmura t'elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.  
  
Jess se leva lui aussi. Rory chuchota pour ne pas que Dean l'entende :  
  
- Je vais rompre avec lui ce soir, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous surprenne en train de nous embrasser comme ça...  
  
- Ok, murmura Jess. Je te vois demain.  
  
Il lui tint la main et petit moment puis partit en direction opposé de la voix de Dean. Paniquée, Rory chercha Dean du regard. Il apparut devant elle.  
  
- Que fais-tu l ? Je te cherchais partout...  
  
Rory rougit et bafouilla une excuse.  
  
- Je... j'ai... J'en avais assez de la foule alors... j'ai décidée de m'éloigner un peu...  
  
Dean la regardait d'un drôle d'air.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que ta robe est pleine de terre ?  
  
Malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, la pleine lune éclairait assez pour qu'on puisse distinguer des taches brunes sur la robe de Rory.  
  
- J'ai... j'ai tombée.  
  
- Bon.  
  
- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?  
  
- La fête est pratiquement terminée. Je venais te chercher pour qu'on rentre.  
  
- Je peux rentrer avec ma mère.  
  
Dean soupira.  
  
- Tu cherches à tout prix à m'éviter n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir dit que Jess était le responsable de l'accident.  
  
Rory ne dit rien, alors Dean continua.  
  
- On doit parler. Je te raccompagne chez toi et ensuite on discuteras.  
  
- Ok, accepta Rory.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusque chez les Gilmore dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois arrivés là, ils s'installèrent dans la balançoire, chacun à une extrémité. Après un moment de silence, Dean prit la parole.  
  
- Que se passe t'il avec toi Rory ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Je veux dire que tu m'as ignorée toute la journée juste à cause d'une remarque que j'ai passé sur Jess. Je t'ai accompagné au mariage et tu ne m'as pas adressée la parole une seule fois, tu n'as même pas dansée avec moi, si bien que j'ai été obligé de danser avec Patty et Babette.  
  
Rory se retint de sourire. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Elle s'apprêtait à tout avouer à Dean à propos de Jess.  
  
- Écoute Dean, oui c'est vrai je t'ai ignorée toute la journée. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas aimée que tu sous-entende que Jess avait causé l'accident de voiture. Si ç'aurait été moi, toi ou ma mère qui aurait conduit, ce serait quand même arrivé. Jess n'y est pour rien.  
  
Dean avait l'air furieux.  
  
- C'est si important pour toi de défendre Jess ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ah d'accord, alors le fait que ce soit moi ton petit ami, ça ne compte pas ?  
  
Une vague d'angoisse submergea Rory.  
  
- Dean, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...  
  
- À propos de Jess ? demanda t'il anxieux.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je t'écoute, dit-il brusquement.  
  
- Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais dans les bois... je n'étais pas seule. Jess... il est revenu habiter à Stars Hollow.  
  
Le regard de Dean exprimait un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude et de peine. Il savait ce que Rory allait lui dire.  
  
- Il est venu au mariage pour me voir. Et... et je l'ai embrassée.  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Finalement Rory leva les yeux vers Dean. Elle vit qu'il pleurait. Se sentant coupable, elle murmura :  
  
- Je m'excuse. Sauf que toi et moi c'est terminé. Je veux être avec Jess maintenant.  
  
- Assez ! hurla Dean.  
  
Rory sursauta.  
  
- Je sais que tu veux être avec Jess et pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas stupide ni aveugle Rory. J'ai bien vu qu'il t'intéressait. Vous avez les mêmes goûts. Jess essayait de te conquérir en te parlant de bouquins et de musique et ça marchait. Toi et moi on a jamais pu avoir une discussion sur Jack Kerouac ou les Clash que je connais seulement parce que tu m'en a parlé.  
  
- Dean...  
  
Il l'ignora et continua.  
  
- Jess a essayé de te séduire par tous les moyens. Malheureusement pour toi tu es tombée dans le panneau. Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'amuse avec toi. Il n'est pas capable d'aimer.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? explosa Rory. Tu ne le connais pas et tu n'as jamais cherché à le connaître, trop occupé que tu étais à le dénigrer ! Jess est une personne sensible et intelligente, tout à fait capable d'aimer !  
  
Dean lui jeta un regard écoeuré.  
  
- J'en ai assez entendu.  
  
Il se leva et partit. Rory ne fit rien pour le retenir. Lorelai arriva à ce moment.  
  
- Salut Dean.  
  
Voyant son état, elle compris ce qui s'était passé. Dean ne la regarda même pas et s'éloigna. Lorelai se tourna vers sa fille.  
  
- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
  
- Je viens de rompre avec Dean.  
  
- Comme ça sans raison ?  
  
- Il y a une raison.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Jess.  
  
Lorelai ferma les yeux se passa une main sur le visage. La journée avait été éprouvante. Chris lui avait annoncé que Sherry était enceinte et maintenant Rory avouait à sa mère avoir rompue avec Dean à cause de Jess.  
  
- Jess est à New York, dit sèchement Lorelai.  
  
- Plus maintenant.  
  
Lorelai soupira.  
  
- Il est revenu ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et tu es avec lui ?  
  
- Je crois que oui. S'il te plaît maman, n'en parlons pas ok ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Jess et je n'aime pas t'entendre le rabaisser.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Où est papa ? demanda abruptement Rory.  
  
La question fatidique. Lorelai eut des sueurs froides à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Rory.  
  
- Tu n'as pas remarquée qu'il n'était pas au mariage ?  
  
- Non pas vraiment. Il y avait tellement de gens...  
  
- Oui, il y avait plein de gens, mais lui n'y était pas ! lança Lorelai des larmes dans la voix.  
  
- Maman, qu'est-ce qui est arriv ?  
  
- Sherry est enceinte.  
  
Rory sous le choc ne dit rien.  
  
- Et il va prendre ses responsabilités, continua Lorelai. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait avec toi.  
  
- Maman...  
  
- Ne le défend pas Rory !  
  
- Je ne m'apprêtais pas à le défendre au contraire. Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il va avoir un bébé, alors que moi il ne m'a pratiquement pas vue grandir.  
  
Lorelai la serra contre elle.  
  
- Il était très jeune. Je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Moi je l'étais.  
  
Rory eut un triste sourire.  
  
- Maintenant il l'est, dit-elle.  
  
Lorelai pleura silencieusement.  
  
Elle et Rory restèrent comme ça un long moment perdue dans leurs pensées, qui allaient à Jess et à Chris.  
  
Rory se glissa dans son lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Elle était épuisée. Elle venait tout juste de poser la tête sur l'oreille, lorsqu'elle crut entendre un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Intriguée, elle se releva et y aperçut une silhouette. Elle eut un instant de peur, puis reconnut Jess. Elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir la fenêtre.  
  
- Que fais-tu là? chuchota t'elle.  
  
- Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en lui tendant un livre. J'ai cru que ça pourrait t'intéresser.  
  
Rory jeta un regard sur son radio-réveil.  
  
- À 2h30 du matin ? demanda t'elle en souriant.  
  
Jess sourit lui aussi. Rory s'empara du livre qu'il lui tendait.  
  
- _Tandis que j'agonise_ de Faulkner, dit-elle. Tu t'es rappelé que j'adore Faulkner.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.  
  
- Tu es gentil.  
  
- Je peux entrer ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Elle se déplaça pour le laisser passer. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et ralluma la lampe de chevet. Jess vint la rejoindre.  
  
- Je suis désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive, s'excusa t'il, mais...  
  
- Tu voulais me remettre le livre, dit Rory malicieuse. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse.  
  
Jess rougit.  
  
- Bon, en fait je voulais te voir.  
  
- Voilà qui est mieux, dit Rory.  
  
- Est-ce que tu as rompu avec Dean ?  
  
- Oui. Il sait que... que je t'ai embrassé.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on est ensemble ?  
  
Rory se rapprocha de lui.  
  
- Parce qu'on est vraiment ensemble ?  
  
- Seulement si tu le veux.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Rory l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jess la regarda un moment. Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Rory se sentit rougir.  
  
- C'est bien que tu sois ici, dit-elle doucement.  
  
- Ah ouais ?  
  
- Ouais. Sinon j'aurais probablement passée une nuit blanche à penser...  
  
- À moi ? demanda Jess amusé.  
  
- Oui, à toi, avoua t'elle timide.  
  
Jess sourit. Il se déplaça de manière à s'appuyer sur les oreillers. Rory fit de même. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise. Ils étaient silencieux depuis un moment, lorsque Rory prit la parole.  
  
- Je suis contente qu'on soient finalement ensemble.  
  
Jess la regarda tendrement.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Merci d'être revenu Jess.  
  
Il lui sourit une autre fois.  
  
- Tu croyais que je pourrais t'oublier et que je ne reviendrais jamais à Stars Hollow ?  
  
Rory sentit le rouge lui monter au joues.  
  
- Je croyais... Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais...  
  
- Tu croyais que je resterais à New York.  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
- Tu ne croyais pas que je reviendrais pour toi...  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais osée espérer ça.  
  
- Mais c'est la vérité.  
  
- Je sais Jess. Mais c'est comme dans un rêve.  
  
- Pour moi aussi.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas revenu parce que tu t'ennuyais de Patty ou Taylor ?  
  
Jess éclata de rire.  
  
- J'en suis sûr.  
  
Rory rit elle aussi.  
  
- Ta mère est l ? voulut savoir Jess.  
  
- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on chuchotent depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
- Oui, mais c'est très romantique de chuchoter.  
  
- Effectivement.  
  
Leurs regards se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.  
  
Une éclair illumina la chambre et le tonnerre suivit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent amusés.  
  
- J'ai cru que c'était ta mère avec son armure qui venait m'attaquer, blagua Jess.  
  
- Elle ne saura pas que tu es ici.  
  
- Je peux m'en aller, si ça te met dans une situation délicate...  
  
- Non reste, répondit précipitamment Rory.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Elle s'empara du livre que Jess lui avait offert et le feuilleta.  
  
- Pas de notes dans les marges ?  
  
- Non. Il est neuf, je ne voulais pas l'abîmer.  
  
- Ça ne l'aurait pas abîmer. C'en aurait plutôt fait un livre unique. Je dois être une des rares personnes à avoir des livres commentés par Jess Mariano.  
  
- Tu es la seule en fait, précisa Jess.  
  
- Comme ça, si un jour tu deviens un écrivain célèbre, je pourrai revendre Howl une fortune.  
  
- Et lorsque tu seras une journaliste célèbre en terrain de guerre, je pourrai dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ton entraînement. Qu'on n'a pas encore commencés d'ailleurs.  
  
- Parce que tu n'as pas encore appris une langue étrangère.  
  
- Alors tu me donneras des cours particuliers.  
  
- J'adorerais. Même si tu préférerais probablement retranscrire les paroles de The Guns of Brixton, plutôt que d'apprendre.  
  
- Je retranscrirais plutôt les paroles de London Calling cette fois-ci.  
  
Rory sourit.  
  
- Il suffirait que le prof parle des Clash en cours, pour que tu deviennes tout à coup passionné par ses propos.  
  
- Exact. Ou alors des Ramones ou des Adverts.  
  
- Je tâcherai d'en parler lorsque je te redonnerai des cours particuliers.  
  
- Toi tu n'as pas besoin de parler de ça pour que je t'écoute.  
  
- Ah vraiment ?  
  
- Oui. Tu es toujours intéressante, peu importe de quoi tu parles. Sauf quand c'est de Ayn Raid.  
  
- C'était un compliment déguisée en insulte ou l'inverse ?  
  
- C'était simplement un complimenta, avoua Jess. Tu es la seule à pouvoir bénéfier de mes compliments.  
  
- J'en suis honorée.  
  
- Alors, tu es prête à me redonner des cours particuliers ? De quoi au juste ? demanda malicieusement Jess.  
  
Rory lui caressa le contour des lèvres de son doigt.  
  
- Je crois que tu le sais.  
  
Jess se rapprocha encore plus de Rory. Il mit une main sur sa hanche et l'attira vers lui. Rory lui rendait ses baisers avec avidité. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Jess dit :  
  
- Tu veux dire ce genre de cours particuliers ?  
  
- Oui, ce genre de cours particuliers.  
  
- C'est bien plus passionnant que Shakespeare ou le Plan Marshall.  
  
- Oui je l'admet.  
  
- Rory ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- On peut continuer les cours particuliers ?  
  
En souriant, Rory recommença à l'embrasser.  
  
Il était maintenant 4 heures du matin. Épuisés, mais heureux, Rory et Jess ne voulaient pas se quitter.  
  
- Je vais devoir partir, dit Jess en regardant l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas que Luke découvre que je ne suis pas dans mon lit et qu'il...  
  
Il s'arrêta brusquement. « Et qu'il me renvoie à New York » avait-il voulait dire. Rory avait compris et le regarda d'un air effrayé.  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait faire ça ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit que je devrais changer.  
  
- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
  
- Pas d'après lui. Ni d'après ta mère.  
  
- Jess...  
  
- Mais je ne crois pas Luke me renverrait chez ma mère en sachant que toi et moi on est ensemble.  
  
- Tu as raison.  
  
- Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, dit Jess en se levant.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Il embrassa tendrement Rory.  
  
- On se revoient pour le déjeuner ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et ensuite, Jess sortit par la fenêtre.  
  
Rory le regarda sortir encore sous le charme. Ils avaient passés une heure et demi à parler. Et à s'embrasser aussi. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec Jess. Elle adorait pouvoir partager les mêmes goûts avec son petit ami, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Dean.  
  
Rory posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt, rêvant de Jess. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Rory faisait un rêve génial. Elle et Jess étaient sur une plage déserte. Une radio posée près d'eux jouait _Then she appeared _de XTC. Ils s'embrassaient chaudement. Très chaudement. Jusqu'à ce que...  
  
- Rory !  
  
Rory s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant sa mère l'appeler.  
  
- Hein quoi ? demanda t'elle encore endormie.  
  
- Paris, dit sa mère en lui tendant le téléphone.  
  
Rory grogna et s'en empara. Lorelai sortit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança t'elle au bout du fil.  
  
- Enfin, je réussis à te rejoindre ! s'exclama Paris.  
  
- Comment ça enfin ?  
  
- J'ai essayée de t'appeler toute la journée hier !  
  
- J'étais au mariage de Sookie.  
  
- Bon c'est pas grave, passons les détails. On a gagnées !  
  
- Euh... quoi ? demanda Rory qui n'était pas complètement éveillée.  
  
- Les élections ! lança Paris.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? On va passer l'été à Washington !  
  
Rory fut réveillé tout à coup. À Washington tout l'ét ? Loin de Jess ? Pas question !  
  
- Écoute Paris, je crois que tu devras y aller seule.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Je n'irai pas. Ça ne me tente pas particulièrement et puis... j'aimerais passer du temps avec mon petit ami.  
  
- Dean se trouvera bien d'autres distractions pendant que tu ne seras pas là.  
  
- Je ne suis plus avec Dean.  
  
- Excuse-moi ? demanda Paris interloquée. Le couple parfait n'est plus ensemble ?  
  
- On n'étaient pas un couple parfait, arrête.  
  
- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?  
  
- Parce que je suis amoureuse de Jess.  
  
- Jess ?  
  
- Oui Jess, tu te rappelles ? Tu l'avais déjà rencontrée chez moi.  
  
- Ah oui, Jack Kerouac !  
  
- Exactement.  
  
- Donc tu es avec lui et tu ne voudrais pas sacrifier six semaines de bonheur à ces côtés au profit d'une carrière politique c'est ça ?  
  
- Euh... on peut dire ça comme ça. Paris, c'est ton truc la politique.  
  
- Et toi c'est les garçons. Je ne te croyais pas si futile...  
  
- Paris !  
  
- Ta décision est irrévocable ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Très bien. Je t'enverrai une carte postale.  
  
Et elle raccrocha brusquement.  
  
Rory soupira et ferma le téléphone. Elle était encore épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le radio-réveil. 9h30. Ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Elle s'extirpa tout de même de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
  
- Réveil brutal ? demanda Lorelai amusée.  
  
- Très. On a gagnées les élections Paris et moi. Et en principe on devaient passer l'été à Washington, mais j'ai refusée.  
  
- Paris devait être furieuse.  
  
- Plutôt oui.  
  
- Mais moi je suis très contente que tu restes. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'apporter des cafés de chez Luke...  
  
- Maman, il serait temps que toi et Luke régliez vos différends.  
  
- Je sais, soupira Lorelai.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?  
  
- Parce que ce n'est pas si simple.  
  
- Tu veux que je lui parle pour toi ?  
  
Lorelai eut l'air triste tout à coup.  
  
- Je crois que je dois régler mes problèmes moi-même. Mais merci quand même.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Rory entra dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla s'habiller et revint retrouver sa mère à la cuisine.  
  
- Viens avec moi chez Luke.  
  
Lorelai lui jeta un regard en coin.  
  
- Tu crois que Luke et moi on devraient s'expliquer ?  
  
- Oui. On est dans une petite ville.  
  
- Oui, une ville minuscule, approuva Lorelai.  
  
- Et tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment, surtout que tu avais l'habitude d'aller au resto au moins trois fois par jour.  
  
- Ok, dit Lorelai. Je vais avec toi.  
  
Elle se leva et suivit Rory à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le resto. Lorelai était inquiète à l'idée de voir Luke. Il l'ignorait pratiquement depuis le soir de l'accident de Rory et Jess.  
  
- Hé ralentis un peu s'il te plaît, lança t'elle à Rory.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que ce n'est pas une compétition. La première arrivée chez Luke ne gagnera pas un repas gratuit.  
  
- Je ne marche pas si vite que ça, protesta Rory.  
  
- Tu sais Jess ne partira pas en fumée. Il va probablement être au resto toute la journée. Alors on a du temps devant nous.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Tu marches rapidement parce que tu as hâte de voir Jess n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Oh non, à d'autres ! Tu es sur un nuage depuis hier. Ton aura est toute rose.  
  
- Oh, tu as un don pour voir l'aura des gens ? ironisa Rory.  
  
- Oui et celle de Taylor est noir charbon.  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Lorelai reprit son sérieux, se rendant compte qu'elles étaient maintenant devant le resto.  
  
- Voilà maintenant le moment fatidique, dit-elle.  
  
- Ne sois pas aussi dramatique, rétorqua Rory.  
  
Lorelai regarda la porte.  
  
- Et si on entraient plutôt que de rester planter là comme ça, devant la porte ? fit Rory.  
  
À contre-cœur, Lorelai entra. Angoissée, elle chercha Luke du regard. Il servait du café à des clients. Jess était derrière la caisse et versait du café à Kirk qui était attablé au comptoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lorelai.  
  
- Eh bien normalement dans un restaurant, on s'assis à une table et on entend que le serveur ou la serveuse, c'est selon vienne prendre la commande.  
  
- Ah ah très drôle. Non je voulais dire qu'est-ce que je fais pour Luke ?  
  
- Va lui parler.  
  
- Il est occupé. Oh, regarde M. L'amoureux t'as repéré.  
  
- Hein ? dit Rory.  
  
Elle tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait Lorelai et aperçut Jess qui avait l'air complètement subjuguée par elle.  
  
- Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant ? lança Lorelai.  
  
- Bon, je vais aller commander au comptoir... Toi tu n'as qu'à prendre une table.  
  
- Je croyais que dans un resto on s'asseyaient à une table et qu'on attendait que le serveur vienne prendre la commande, ironisa Lorelai. Où est-il dit qu'on doit aller commander au comptoir pour bécoter le serveur ?  
  
- Oh ça va, protesta Rory en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.  
  
Jess ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit près de lui. Rory put constater qu'il avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle, sinon plus.  
  
- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Salut, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis finalement Jess prit la parole.  
  
- Ta mère a l'air bizarre.  
  
- Oh, elle est nerveuse car elle va essayer de réconcilier avec Luke.  
  
- Se réconcilier ? Ils sont en chicane ?  
  
- Euh oui, tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ils se sont chamaillés le soir de l'accident...  
  
Jess baissa les yeux.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus, car Luke arriva près de Jess à ce moment.  
  
- Salut Rory.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Lorelai qui était assise à une table.  
  
- Je vois que tu n'es pas seule aujourd'hui.  
  
- Luke, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que vous vous reparliez ?  
  
Luke sembla réfléchir un instant, puis répondit :  
  
- Oui, probablement.  
  
Et il s'éloigna en direction de Lorelai. Rory et Jess échangèrent un sourire.  
  
- Ça va s'arranger tu crois ? demanda Jess.  
  
- Je l'espère.  
  
Luke était allée rejoindre Lorelai. Celle-ci leva un regard angoissé vers lui.  
  
- Salut, dit aimablement Luke.  
  
- Salut répondit-elle ne sachant trop à quoi s'en tenir.  
  
- Alors ce sera comme d'habitude ? Deux cafés et deux brioches ? demanda t'il gentiment.  
  
Lorelai lui sourit.  
  
- Oui. À moins que l'amour n'ait coupé l'appétit à Rory...  
  
- Ça l'a coupé à Jess en tout cas, ajouta Luke en riant.  
  
Lorelai rit avec lui.  
  
- Tu acceptes le fait que Rory sorte avec Jess ? voulut savoir Luke.  
  
- Hum... oui ça va. Écoute Luke... je tenais à m'excuser.  
  
- Je sais. Tu l'avais déjà dit dans ton mot.  
  
- Ah oui, mon mot. Bon tu vois, je radote, mais je vais me répéter encore une fois : je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé le soir de l'accident.  
  
- Ça va.  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- Oui. Tu étais bouleversée. Ta fille qui est aussi ta meilleure amie était à l'hôpital et bon tu as un peu perdue les pédales...  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
  
- Ok. Ravi de te revoir.  
  
- Moi aussi Luke, fit Lorelai en souriant.  
  
- Je t'apporte ta commande.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire et alla prendre la commande de clients qui venaient d'arriver.  
  
Plus loin, Rory et Jess l'observaient.  
  
- Je crois que c'est réglé, dit Rory. Il se sont souris.  
  
- Pendant que personne ne regarde, pourquoi on ne s'embrasseraient pas ? demanda malicieusement Jess.  
  
Rory se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Hé, moi je regardais ! protesta Kirk.  
  
- Alors regarda ailleurs ! grogna Jess.  
  
- Ce serait dur étant donné que vous êtes dans mon champ de vision.  
  
- On est dans ton champ de vision seulement si tu tournes la tête vers nous, ce que tu n'as pas besoin de faire. Fixe ton assiette !  
  
Luke qui arriva près d'eux pour refaire du café, lança :  
  
- Jess, arrête de persécuter Kirk.  
  
- Non attends, c'est toi qui dis ça ?  
  
- Je crois qu'il est dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui, remarqua Rory.  
  
- Merci de remettre ton neveu en place Luke.  
  
- Mange Kirk, répliqua Luke.  
  
Il repartit en direction de la table de Lorelai et apporta deux cafés et deux brioches. Rory le remarqua et se tourna vers Jess.  
  
- Je vais déjeuner. Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, dit Jess hésitant.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ta mère appréciera.  
  
Rory soupira.  
  
- Écoute, je suis avec toi. Elle devra s'y faire. Viens s'il te plaît.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Nerveux, Jess suivit Rory jusqu'à à la table de Lorelai.  
  
- Ça t'ennuie si Jess s'assis avec nous ? demanda t'elle à sa mère.  
  
Lorelai leva les yeux vers Jess.  
  
- Euh... non, non... bredouilla t'elle.  
  
Jess prit une chaise.  
  
Pourvu que tout se passe bien entre lui et maman, pensa Rory.  
  
Lorelai ne savait trop comment se comporter avec Jess. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été trop dure avec lui. Elle savait que Rory était une fille très intelligente et qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec Jess s'il ne l'aimait pas ou s'il la traitait mal. Il méritait donc que Lorelai lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.  
  
- Alors Jess, ça va ? demanda t'elle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'imagine qu'après être retourné à New York pour quelques semaines, Stars Hollow doit te paraître bien pâle en comparaison.  
  
- Non, affirma Jess. J'avais de bonnes raisons de revenir ici.  
  
Lui et Rory échangèrent un regard amoureux. Lorelai sourit tristement. Peut- être qu'elle et Chris auraient pu aussi... Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle regarda de nouveau Rory et Jess. Rory but une gorgée de café et Jess la dévorait du regard. Oui manifestement, elle avait été trop dure avec lui. Il aimait Rory, c'était évident. Perdue dans ses pensées, Lorelai n'avait pas entendue Luke s'approcher.  
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit Lorelai.  
  
- Je voulais prendre une pause. Ceasar me remplace, puisque certains ont décidés de se la couler douce, dit-il en jetant un regard à Jess.  
  
- Hé, se défendit celui-ci, ce n'est que pour que quelques minutes.  
  
- Oui, Luke, l'aida Rory. Il a bien le droit de se reposer un peu.  
  
- Merci d'être de mon côté, dit Luke sarcastique.  
  
- Allons Luke, ne sois pas si grognon, dit Lorelai. On est tous les quatre, c'est super.  
  
Luke sourit.  
  
Rory et Jess se lancèrent un regard complice. Depuis quelques minutes, depuis sa réconciliation avec Lorelai en fait, Luke avait l'air d'être d'excellente humeur...  
  
Rory termina son café et sa brioche et se leva.  
  
- Bon moi je file, je dois voir Lane.  
  
Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jess.  
  
- Je te vois plus tard ? demanda t'il.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je repasserai.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une autre fois, plus longuement.  
  
- Pas trop d'effusions, s'il vous plaît, plaida Luke.  
  
Les amoureux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.  
  
- Désolée Luke, dit Rory. Bye.  
  
Elle sortit du resto et Jess retourna travailler.  
  
- Je crois que Rory le déconcentre, dit Luke moqueur, une fois que Jess se fut éloigné.  
  
- Et c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? demanda Lorelai.  
  
- Une bonne je crois. Seulement parce que c'est Rory. C'est génial qu'ils soient ensemble.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue, remarqua Luke.  
  
- Non ça va. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment, alors je ne vois pas vraiment de problème...  
  
- Mis à part que tu n'aimes pas Jess.  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Jess. Je ne le connais pas assez pour ne pas l'aimez. Je n'ai vue que ces mauvais côtés, pas ses bons, alors oui forcément, je ne l'ai pas en très haute estime...  
  
- On peut vois ses bons côtés lorsqu'il est avec Rory.  
  
- Peut-être.  
  
- Tu serais gentille de lui accorder une deuxième chance tout comme je l'ai fait.  
  
- Je le ferai.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du resto et termina rapidement son café.  
  
- Moi aussi je dois y aller. Il faut que je passe à l'auberge.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elle se leva de sa chaise et suivit Luke jusqu' la caisse.  
  
- Cadeau de la maison, dit-il, lorsqu'elle partit pour payer.  
  
- Et quel en est l'honneur ?  
  
- Notre amitié.  
  
Lorelai lui fit un sourire radieux avant de sortir.  
  
Rory et Lane étaient chez le disquaire. Rory avait annoncée à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était avec Jess. Lane n'en était pas particulièrement enchantée, mais elle respectait le choix de son amie. Les deux filles exploraient les rayons, Lane s'écria à tous les deux secondes, que tel ou tel groupe était génial.  
  
- C'est quel groupe ? s'informa Rory, lorsque Lane s'exclama pour la vingtième fois que ce groupe était super.  
  
- Agent Orange, répondit Lane.  
  
- Ah oui, pas mal.  
  
Rory continua de farfouiller dans la section punk, lorsqu'elle tomba sur le CD_ Rocket to Russia_ des Ramones. Elle se dit que Jess en raffolerait. Il lui avait bien offert un livre, alors pourquoi ne lui offrirait-elle pas un disque.  
  
- Tu as trouvée quelque chose ? questionna Lane.  
  
- Oui, fit Rory en brandissant le CD. Pour Jess.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai il est fan des Ramones tout comme toi et moi...  
  
- Oui. Il est fan de pleins de choses, crut bon d'ajouter Rory.  
  
Elle vit l'air de Lane et comprit à cet instant que sa meilleure amie n'apprécierait pas du tout Lane. Elle soupira.  
  
- Lane, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Jess, mais essaie de le connaître plus avant de te forger une opinion sur lui.  
  
Lane se força à sourire.  
  
- Je vais essayer.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Rory passa quelques heures en compagnie de Lane et alla ensuite rejoindre Jess au resto. Elle ne le vit pas en entrant et s'informa à Luke pour savoir où il était passé.  
  
- Il est en haut.  
  
- Je peux monter ?  
  
- Oui, oui bien sûr, accepta Luke, même s'il se doutait de qu'il allait se passer là-haut.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Rory monta les escaliers et entra à l'appart. Il faisait très chaud et Jess était allongé sur le sofa, ne portant en tout et pour tout, qu'une paire de shorts. Il lisait Salinger et écoutait un disque de Nirvana. En entendant Rory, il leva les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Rory lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Elle alla le rejoindre sur le canapé.  
  
- Tu as chaud à ce que je vois.  
  
- Il doit faire 40 degrés à l'ombre.  
  
- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Rory en lui tendant le CD des Ramones.  
  
- Génial ! s'exclama Jess en regardant le disque. Merci.  
  
Il s'approcha de Rory et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune fille l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Elle sentait le torse nu de Jess se presser contre sa poitrine. Elle avait chaud très chaud. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux 40 degrés à l'ombre... Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de Jess contre sa cuisse. L'aspect de la sexualité dans une relation était nouveau pour elle. Avec Dean, elle n'avait ressentie aucun désir de ce genre. Leur relation était plutôt « main dans la main ». Ils s'embrassaient bien sûr, mais rien d'aussi torride que ceux qu'elle partageait avec Jess depuis la veille.  
  
Le couple s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Jess la regarda d'une façon qui la cloua sur place. Il avait dans le regard énormément d'amour et... de désir.  
  
Rory se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Jess lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Luke entra en ce moment.  
  
- Oh ! lança t'il en les découvrant en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Rory et Jess s'éloignèrent d'un bon.  
  
- Excusez moi, dit Luke. Je ne voulais pas...  
  
- Ça va, le rassura Rory complètement rouge.  
  
- Bon.  
  
- Bon, dit sèchement Jess, furieux d'avoir été interrompus.  
  
Il regarda Rory :  
  
- On va se balader ?  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Donne-moi deux minutes.  
  
Jess se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'habilla prestement. Pendant ce temps, Rory et Luke étaient silencieux, embarrassés. Jess sortit enfin de sa chambre et lui et Rory purent partir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Jess dit :  
  
- J'ai envie d'une glace.  
  
- Avec ou sans cornet ? blagua Rory.  
  
- Tu connais déjà la réponse.  
  
- Oui. Sauf qu'on ne peut quand même pas marcher jusqu'au bar laitier. C'est trop éloigné.  
  
- On n'a qu'à aller chez Doose's et acheter des cornets.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que... commença Rory.  
  
Elle s'arrêta mal à l'aise.  
  
Jess baissa les yeux.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on tombe sur Dean ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit avec moi ?  
  
- Non ! protesta vivement Rory. Seulement on a rompus hier et c'est peut- être un peu tôt pour m'exhiber devant lui avec mon nouveau petit ami.  
  
- On ne pourra pas l'éviter bien longtemps.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Alors autant l'affronter tout de suite. Et puis peut-être qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. - Tu as raison. Et puis je ne m'empêcherai pas d'aller à certains endroits juste parce qu'il y est aussi.  
  
- Très bien dit, lança Jess en prenant Rory par la taille.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusque chez Doose's. Rory angoissée, prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle et Jess pénétrèrent dans l'épicerie. Merde. Dean emballait les provisions de Miss Patty. Patty et Dean, en plus de Taylor qui ne devait certainement pas être loin, c'était trop de gens qui pourraient la juger. Mais elle et Jess passèrent quand même devant Dean sans aucun regard. Dean en les voyant ensemble figea. Patty le remarqua.  
  
- Allons, mon chéri, elle sera vite oubliée. Un garçon séduisant comme toi doit avoir des dizaines de filles à ses pieds.  
  
- Ça suffit Patty, laçha Dean brusquement.  
  
- Hum, tu es susceptible.  
  
- Patty, ma petite amie, non en fait mon ex-petite amie, m'a laissé pour le rebelle de Stars Hollow, alors peut-être que j'ai des raisons d'être susceptibles.  
  
Il jeta un regard noir à Rory et Jess qui étaient plus loin. Ils se souriaient. Dean tourna brusquement la tête, mais les amoureux se dirigeaient vers la caisse, une boîte de cornets à la main. La caissière les fit payer aussitôt que Patty eut terminée. Dean s'empara sèchement de la boîte de cornets et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
  
- Luke est à court de cornets ?  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Rory l'ignorait complètement et Jess lui jetait des regards meurtriers, lui intimant de laisser Rory tranquille. Dean ne rajouta rien, comprenant à cet instant, que Rory ne reviendrait pas vers lui, qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de Jess. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Le soir venu, Rory se retrouva seule à la maison, Lorelai étant chez Sookie. Elle écoutait un disque des Misfits et elle pensait à Jess. Jess. Elle ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête. Ils devaient se retrouver tout à l'heure, après la fermeture du resto. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna. Riant de sa nervosité, elle alla répondre.

- Allô ?

- Salut.

Jess. Rory sourit.

- Salut. Je pensais à toi justement.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que ça donnait ?

- Ça ne se dit pas au téléphone.

- Il est sur écoute ?

- Non, dit Rory en riant.

- Alors tu peux me le dire.

- J'ai envie de te voir, dit Rory sans répondre.

- Ok. J'essaie de me libérer et j'arrive dès que je peux.

- Luke va être furieux.

- Et alors ?

- Tu es impossible.

- Merci du compliment. Alors il est bien ce disque des Misfits ?

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui me l'avait prêté.

- Ouais. Tu avais oubliée ?

- Je ne savais pas si il était de toi ou de Lane.

- Il est de moi.

Rory voulut rétorquer, mais elle entendit Luke crier à Jess de raccrocher.

- On dirait que Luke s'impatiente, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Je m'en fous. Continue de penser à moi, je viens tout à l'heure.

- Ok. À plus.

Elle raccrocha et retourna s'allonger sur le sofa en attendant l'arrivée de Jess.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. « Hum, il a été rapide, pensa Rory ». Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, avec aux lèvres le sourire qu'elle y avait d'accroché en permanence depuis la veille. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle découvrit Dean derrière la porte. Elle resta sans voix.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda poliment Dean.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Allez Rory...

- Non. De toute façon...

- Jess va arriver c'est ça ? Comme dans les films romantiques où le preux chevalier est toujours là pour sortir sa dulcinée du pétrin.

- Ne sois pas cynique.

- Je ne suis pas cynique. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux et blessé.

- Dean...

- À quoi tu t'attendais Rory ? On a été ensemble pendant 2 ans. Je n'allais quand même pas sauter de joie en apprenant que tu me laissais pour le rebelle de Stars Hollow.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sautes de joie. En fait je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais...

- Tu ne m'invites toujours pas à entrer ?

- Non, dit fermement Rory.

- Comme tu veux. Je croyais qu'on pourraient s'expliquer, mais si tu refuses, alors ok.

- Je ne refuse pas. Je crois tout simplement qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je suis avec Jess maintenant, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me rappeler à toutes les trente secondes que tu es avec Jess !

Rory baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Dean, je crois vraiment que tu devrais partir.

Dean lui lança un regard bouleversé.

- D'accord. Je m'en vais.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et vit Jess qui s'avançait vers la maison des Gilmore et le fixait d'un œil dur. Rory se précipita vers lui, voulant éviter une confrontation entre lui et Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda violemment Jess à Dean.

- Je voulais que Rory m'explique les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à me laisser tomber pour un crétin comme toi.

- Dean ! s'écria Rory. Va t"en!

- Excellente idée, approuva sèchement Jess.

Dean lui jeta un regard meurtrier et les quitta sans un seul mot. Jess le suivit froidement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Puis il se tourna vers Rory.

- Pourquoi était-il ici ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas voulue.

Jess hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Je te garantis, que je vais le tenir loin de toi.

- Ce serait gentil.

- Par contre, en échange, tu me devrais une douzaine de baisers.

- Aucun problème, répondit Rory en souriant. Si on rentraient ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Rory et Jess étaient sur le canapé et s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils étaient complètement obnubilés l'un par l'autre, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas Lorelai entrer et continuèrent d'échanger leur baiser.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! s'exclama t'elle en les voyant.

Le couple se sépara brusquement. Rory sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sa mère aussi était mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à accepter le fait que Rory et Jess étaient ensemble.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Rory. D'ailleurs... on avaient terminés.

- Oui, on avaient terminés répéta Jess. J'allais justement rentrer.

Il semblait mal à l'aise lui aussi. Il se leva et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Rory.

- Je te vois demain, dit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ok.

La jeune fille le suivit tendrement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti.

- Encore désolée, lança Lorelai en venant s'asseoir près de Rory.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pas besoin de te demander si tu as passée une bonne soirée, fit Lorelai moqueuse.

- Elle était bien, répondit Rory en souriant.

Elle perdu son sourire tout à coup.

- À part que...

- Que quoi ? voulut savoir sa mère.

- Dean est venu ici. Il voulait qu'on discutent et j'ai refusée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça... Je ne voulais pas me justifier encore une fois à propos du fait que j'aime Jess et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Lorelai passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Dean finira bien par s'en remettre ma chérie. Laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer tout ça.

- Je vais essayer.

- Hum, bien. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée, remarqua Lorelai.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Elle se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la salle de bains, puis se retourna.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va ? Je veux dire à propos de papa ?

Lorelai la regarda tristement.

- Ça va aller Rory. Ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Dean qui se remettrait de votre rupture, c'est aussi vrai pour Chris et moi.

- Je sais. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Il ne faut pas. Je t'ai toi, j'ai Sookie, Luke et son café...

Rory sourit.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu t'en remettras.

- Exactement.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Lorelai et Rory se rendirent au resto comme à l'habitude. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Luke était en train d'engueuler Taylor, Jess les ignorant complètement, lisait un livre accoudé sur le comptoir. Les filles se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son livre en les entendant arriver. Il sourit à Rory.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Regarde ça ! s'écria Taylor en direction de Luke.

- Regardez quoi ? rétorqua Luke exaspéré.

- Ces deux jeunes gens qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche !

- Ils ne s'embrassent pas à pleine bouche, répliqua Lorelai. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser.

- Sur les lèvres ! Sur les lèvres ! fit Taylor.

Lorelai et Luke échangèrent un regard impatient.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Taylor ? Tu es venu ici ce matin seulement pour me faire la vie dure et comme tu vois que ça ne fonctionne pas, tu t'en prend à tout ce qui bouge !

Rory et Jess observaient le spectacle amusés.

- C'est faux ! dit Taylor outré. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je t'ai vu refusé l'entrée de ton restaurant à Dean !

Lorelai, Rory et Jess tournèrent leur regard surpris vers Luke. Celui-ci rougit.

- Tu as empêché Dean d'entrer ? répéta Lorelai estomaquée.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de bagarre, se défendit Luke.

Rory embarrassée, détourna les yeux. Jess lui prit la main.

- Et pendant combien de temps va-tu lui empêcher de venir ici ? demanda Lorelai.

- Jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent.

- Arrêtez de parler de ça s'il vous plaît, les arrêta Rory.

- Mais oui bien sûr. Ce que je suis maladroit, lança Taylor. Tu viens de rompre avec lui, tu es en pleine peine d'amour...

Rory le regarda avec colère. Jess aussi.

- Je ne suis pas en peine d'amour Taylor !

- Va t'en Taylor, ordonna sèchement Luke.

Taylor lui lança un regard noir.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais. Mais on n'en restera pas là !

Et il sortit.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Je crois que je vais sortir me balader, dit Jess sans quitter Rory des yeux.

- Oui, moi aussi répondit elle en se levant.

- À tout à l'heure, salua Lorelai avant que les deux jeunes ne franchissent la porte. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Luke.

- Luke, tu ne pourras pas interdire indéfiniment à Dean de venir ici.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que ce matin, il venait seulement pour provoquer Jess.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Absolument. Si je n'aurais pas été là, je crois bien qu'on aurait eu droit à une bagarre digne de celles de West Side Story.

- N'exagère pas Luke.

- Je t'assures que je n'exagère pas. Il avait l'air en furie. Et tu sais que Jess déteste Dean. Il en est très jaloux. Alors il lui aurait sauté dessus si je n'avais pas été là.

- Je trouve ça culotté que Jess soit jaloux de Dean. Qui a volé la petite amie de l'autre ?

- Lorelai, Jess n'a pas « volé » Rory à Dean.

- Ça y ressemble.

- Oh ça va ! Rory n'a jamais été contre cette situation...

- Oui bien sûr. Elle est amoureuse de Jess. Mais c'est dur pour Dean.

- Évidemment. Mais je dois dire que je m'en fiche pas mal.

- Luke !

- Lorelai, je ne veux qu'une chose : que Jess soit heureux.

- Je sais.

- Et il est heureux avec Rory. Et franchement, Dean je m'en balance.

- Je lui passerai le message pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Café ? continua t'il en guise de trève.

- Café.

Rory et Jess marchaient se tenant par la taille. Des regards étonnés se tournaient sur leur passage.

- Je me sens observée, murmura Rory.

- Je déteste les gens de cette ville. Ils sont tous tellement indiscret.

- Couché mon chien.

- Je suis sérieux Ror ! Je ne peux pas marcher avec toi, sans que tous les regards se retournent sur nous.

- On n'est pas à New York ici, dit prudemment Rory.

- Non évidemment.

- New York te manque ?

Jess haussa les épaules.

- Toi tu es ici, alors New York ne me manque pas tant que ça.

Rory sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Jess l'attira plus près de lui et lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur.

- Louez-vous une chambre ! cria un passant.

Le couple s'éloigna l'un de l'autre.

- Et même pas moyen de s'embrasser en pleine rue par-dessus le marché ! protesta Jess.

- Mais on a l'appart, répliqua Rory d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Et le lac, continua Jess en souriant. Si on y allaient ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Rory était dans sa chambre. Elle lisait _Les clochards célestes_ de Jack Kerouac. Ou du moins elle essayait. Mais elle repensait sans cesse à Dean voulant lui parler et elle qui refusait. Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de Jess et elle était avec lui maintenant. Mais elle aurait dû accepter de parler à Dean. Et surtout elle devait tout lui expliquer. Elle devait être honnête avec son ex-petit ami. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle bondit sur ses pieds, sortit de sa chambre et sortit à l'extérieur. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers la résidence des Forrester. Une fois arrivée, son courage flancha, mais elle trouva tout de même assez de volonté pour monter les marches et appuyer sur la sonnette. Ce fut Dean qui lui ouvrit. En la voyant, il eut l'air triste, surpris et bouleversé tout à la fois.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda doucement Rory.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua brusquement Dean.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir accepter de te parler hier soir...

- Il est un peu tard pour être désolée non ?

- Non je ne crois pas. On peut parler ?

Dean soupira, réfléchi quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. Rory le suivit jusque dans le salon.

- Il n'y a personne ? questionna t'elle.

- Non. Bon allez Rory, dit ce que tu avais à dire.

- C'est toi hier qui voulait t'expliquer.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre toi et... et Jess.

- Tu veux toute la vérité ?

- J'aimerais bien oui.

Rory resta silencieuse un moment. Elle savait qu'elle allait blesser Dean, mais elle voulait être sincère avec lui.

- Je suis amoureuse de Jess depuis... depuis pas mal de temps.

- Je m'en doutais, dit amèrement Dean.

- Dès qu'il est arrivé chez Luke... je crois que j'ai ressentie quelque chose.

Dean avait le regard fermé. La jeune fille continua :

- Je m'en veux, mais je devais te le dire. Jess m'attire depuis le début. On a plein de choses en commun, pas comme toi et moi et...

- Tu le trouves moins ennuyant que moi c'est ça ?

- Dean ! Là n'est pas la question ! J'ai juste l'impression d'être en parfaite symbiose avec lui. Ce n'était pas le cas avec toi.

- De la façon dont tu parles, on jurerait presque que tu as trouvée l'âme sœur, lança t'il sarcastiquement.

- Dean s'il te plaît... Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me bagarrer. Je voulais juste que tu m'écoutes.

- Tu voulais que je t'écoute me répéter à quel point tu es amoureuse de Jess, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste que tout soit clair entre nous.

- Ça été clair dès que tu m'as dit que tu avais embrassée Jess.

- Si tout était si clair que ça pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on s'expliquent ?

Dean baissa les yeux.

- Je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas... Te parler. Tu me manquais.

Rory détourna le regard embarrassée.

- Maintenant que je t'ais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois que je vais partir.

- Ok, dit tristement Dean.

Sans un regard en arrière, Rory sortit.

Elle marcha jusque chez Luke. En entrant, elle vit Lane assise à une table, mangeant un hamburger. Jess servait des clients. Rory alla s'asseoir avec sa meilleure amie.

- Salut.

- Hé salut ! lança joyeusement Lane.

Rory jeta un coup d'œil à Jess qui était plus loin. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue.

- J'arrive de chez Dean, confia Rory à son amie.

Lane écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voulais m'expliquer. Être honnête avec lui, même si ce n'était pas facile. Je lui ai avouée que j'avais craquée sur Jess depuis qu'il était arrivé à Stars Hollow.

- Aïe ! commenta Lane.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Salut fit la voix de Jess dans son dos.

Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Jess l'embrassa. Luke qui les vit, afficha un air exaspéré.

- Rory, Jess ! avertit-il.

Les amoureux échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda Jess à Rory.

La jeune fille regarda le hamburger de Lane et opta pour la même chose. Une fois que Jess fut retourné au comptoir, Lane dit :

- Vous avez l'air très amoureux.

Rory rougit.

- Ouais.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Lane, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour dire si c'est sérieux ou pas, mais j'espère que ce sera le cas.

- Que c'est romantique !

- Tais-toi et mange !

Lane sourit et mordit dans son burger.

Rory et Jess étaient à l'appart. Luke était au resto et il restait encore trois bonnes heures avant la fermeture. Jess avait mis un disque des Ramones. Il était assis sur le sofa, Rory sur les genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Jess ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Surtout sens-toi à l'aise de répondre ce que tu penses vraiment.

- Tu m'as déjà vue dire ce que je ne pensais pas ? demanda t'il moqueur.

- Non, jamais, répondit Rory en souriant.

- Alors que veux-tu me demander ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir... En fait c'est peut-être un peu stupide comme question, surtout que...

- Ror, l'interrompit Jess.

- Est-ce que c'est sérieux nous deux ? demanda t'elle abruptement.

Elle rougit, puis se reprena.

- Ce que je veux dire... est-ce que c'est pour longtemps ou seulement pour un mois ? Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour savoir si c'est sérieux, mais ma question est : penses-tu que ce sera sérieux ? Veux-tu que ce soit sérieux ?

- Oui, fit Jess sans hésiter. Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais je voulais juste être fixée.

- Eh bien maintenant tu l'es, rétorqua Jess avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Rory rentra plutôt tard. Lorelai n'était pas encore couchée et regardait _Footloose_.

- Salut, dit-elle lorsque sa fille rentra.

- Salut.

Elle vint prendre place près de Lorelai sur le canapé.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour écouter _Footloose_, réprimanda Rory.

- Non, tu étais trop occupée avec Jess, dit Lorelai ricaneuse.

Rory lui tira la langue.

- De toute façon, continua Lorelai en ignorant son geste, tu n'as presque rien manquée. Comme tu peux voir Ren vient de faire connaissance avec Willard. Donc tu n'as rien manquée.

- Dieu merci.

- Il faudrait se faire une soirée ciné avec Jess, dit tout à coup Lorelai.

Rory la regarda surprise.

- Avec Jess ? répéta stupidement Rory.

- Oui, tu sais Jess ton nouveau petit ami ? À peu près grand comme ça, les cheveux bruns, un petit air punk extrêmement séduisant, pour toi du moins...

- Ça va j'ai compris, l'arrêta Rory. Ce que je veux que tu m'expliques, c'est ce que tu entend par une soirée ciné avec Jess ?

- Une soirée ciné avec Jess.

- Sans répliques mordantes de ta part ?

- Sans répliques mordantes de ma part.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Rory, je veux faire un effort pour apprécier Jess c'est tout. Tu l'aimes et Luke semble l'apprécier, alors je peux bien essayer moi aussi.

Rory sourit.

- D'accord. Et merci.

Lorelai lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vais y arriver tu sais.

- Je sais.

Lorelai et Rory retournèrent leur regard vers l'écran de télévision. Rory avait peine à se retenir de sourire. Elle s'était expliquée avec Dean, elle était avec Jess et Lorelai allait faire un effort pour l'apprécier. Pas si mal finalement.


End file.
